Blood of Olympus
by Hunterofartimis
Summary: 5 friends - best friends, were living the boring normal life in a normal home, normal school until one terrifying day. They find out they're demi-gods! Chaos begins, their past is revealed, secrets are unraveled and another prophecy has been made. WARNING: don't read in the sunlight, get a snack, keep calm and vote also, don't drink water while reading this


(Authors note: Sup guys it me Bec, so this is our version of Blood of Olympus, all Character are Rick Riordan's, except Bistirna, Destiny, Rebecca, Samantha and Sophia and well we hope you peeps like it!) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * CHAPTER 1 DETENTIONS, DRAKONS AND DEMIGODS! Bec's P.O.V Double Math on a Thursday afternoon - total nightmare! A few minutes ago, I would have said I couldn't imagine anything worse. But when Mr. Donnellan held me and my friends back after school, I realize - life can always, ALWAYS get worse Oh, by the way im Rebecca Johnson, although I'd prefer Bec, because it's not lame... Well there I was in detention... again, for no apparent reason, maybe I should confess. I kind of did throw spitballs at him, but that was nothing considering what I'd usually do. Sophia, one of my 'smart' (im smart too okay... well maybe not as much her!) friend, furrowed her eyebrows at me, I raised both my hands to show her I was innocent! As always she ignored me like she always does and went back to reading some fantasy book about Poseidon and his son, or Neptune... I don't care. The rest of my friends were doing the usual. Destiny, putting on her baby pink lipstick (so girly - ew) which matched perfectly with her boots and colorful... no wait, kaleidoscopic (I totally did not just google its spelling) eyes. Sam was doodling Greek symbols - it was like she was obsessed with it, and Bistirna staring into the sky with her sparkling light blue eyes, it was like she was frozen because usually she would go on and on about Justin Beaver. Me, 'Bec the Brave', well I was eating my favorite kind of fruit- apples! Yes, im eating an apple while im in detention, judge me! My gaze fell over to my skateboard lying next to me, jet black on the front and a picture of dancing skeleton on the back. I randomly wonder why we were all even friends, I mean I gotta tell you this, we're nothing alike!? I waited for Mr. Donnellan to spit out why the hell we were in this wretched classroom, because I never liked the bald guy, and by bald I mean bald as a turtle. He marched towards us like an army general. "I know who you all are, you can't fool me demi-gods, and today you're going to be my lunch!" he yelled in his fake German accent. I wasn't so sure what he was talking about, but I was a hundred percent confident that the last bit wasn't going to be so pleasant! I stared at my Math teacher - or what was left of him. I take back the bald insult! I'd prefer him bald than him as a FIRE BREATHING DRAGON! Sam's P.O.V AGAIN for no apparent reason, I was in detention along with my BFFs Bec, Destiny, Sophia and Bistirna. I looked over to Sophia, who was furrowing her eyebrows towards Bec - and I knew exactly why. Bec was the class 'rebel' and when she felt like she wanted to throw spitballs, she will do it! And that's EXACTLY what she did last math lesson. #hateyouBec (BTW: Im Samantha Everdeen! My friends call me the 'tumblr girl' because I use too many hashtags...#idk Oops I did it again! *starts singing Britney Spears "oops I did it again"* GOSH I need to get a hold of myself!) #omg I glanced over to Destiny who was smearing make up all over her face, but don't get me wrong when I say that, I LOVE make up! (But not as much as Destiny!#iheartmakeup #naturalonly). As I realized everyone was doing their own thing, I looked down at the sheet of paper in front of me and started doing what I do best - doodling...Doodling Greek symbols! Just as I was about to draw a new symbol, Mr. Donnellan started yelling at us, "I know who you all are, you can't fool me demi-gods, and today you're going to be my lunch! (and I was like #dejàvu!) I've heard that word before, 'demi-god', in one of my nightmares. I honestly didn't understand what he just said, but I just came to a conclusion that he was being his 'crazy, mental self.' But something out of the ordinary happened! He turned into a... DRAKON! We all froze not knowing what to do, but I was freaking out in the inside! WHAT IN THE FUCKING HADES WAS HAPPENING! (did someone call? - Hades) (go away Lord Hades ur not supposed to be here! - Sophia). I just kept staring at our 'transformed' Mr. Donnellan - Now instead of a bald and smooth head, he had a scaly, rough one and red piercing eyes (it was like he was staring into our souls! #imgoingtodie), pointy ears like elves and a black, gruesome tongue, flapping around his mouth as if he had just eaten the molten chocolate cake from Chillies! #yumm #wait #imscared! Our whole world has turned upside down. #noooooo! #whyismylifesoweird #OMG #fuckedup (just let the F'ing readers read! - Sophia) ***** Start Song - in case you're on your smartphone please play We ARE WHO WE ARE by Kesha thank you - Sophia (I sound like those annoying airhostess) ***** Destiny's P.O.V WHAT JUST HAPPENED...? Mr. Donnellan turned into a MONSTER, WTF! My instinct told me to calm down, but my heart kept beating rapidly! This was a dream. It had to be just like all the others I've had. I know, I know im just denying that im going to die in at least 5 seconds! My ex-math teach looked like a dragon but I was sure it was a drakon - as I learnt in Mythology class. He was a gigantic yellow and green snake-like monster, spitting something which looked like poison, he had gooey gills around his neck, wild reptilian eyes and huge sharp talon! So bootyful! Just like my lipstick (note the sarcasm). Talking about my lipstick, I hadn't realized that there was lipstick around my cheek - holy shit im going to die looking like crap! My ex-bald-monstrous-math-teacher charged at Bec! Her eyes were wider than the drakon's. In an instant what was once a simple skateboard, was now a double-sided bronze sword with a Black hilt in between, in Bec's hand! Bec + anything dangerous = chaos! Before the monster could attack, Bec slashed her skateboard... no wait, sword right between his chest. The attack destroyed Mr. Donnellan's defense but, unfortunately he counter attacked and sent Bec sliding cross the floor! Sophia and Bistirna rushed after Bec, to make sure she was alright. I didn't dare turn my back on this horrifying monster, if I did, I would have to deal with the consequences (AKA guys, my mani pedi would get ruined). I don't know why but I turned the bottom of my lipstick (like that was going to be any help -Sophia) and pointed it at my math teacher. Then at a blink of an eye it transformed into a sword (which smelt like channel's 'allure' LOOVE that scent), and it was bronze just like Bec's. I couldn't believe what was in my hands, but I knew one thing, I had to protect my friends. (And my make up! I'm not self-centered but DUDE a girls gotta look good, when a girls gotta look good!) Sam was still frozen, "UMMM guys... IT'S A FUCKING DRAKON!" Sam shouted. "Indeed my dear demi-god, and I am here to finish my job for my mistresssss" hissed the ugly drakon (did he think he was Some sort of BEAUTIFUL swan? *sarcasm*) "RUN!" I screamed at Sam, but she still stood there shocked of what she was seeing. The last thing I was about to do, might cost my life (I can't believe I'm saying/doing this) but this douche bag had to pay for hurting my friend, so darted as fast as I can towards my Math teacher! Sophia's P.O.V "take care of Bec I'm going to help Desy (only I call Destiny, Desy cause she hates it :p )." I told Bistirna as i ran to Destiny "Tell the drakon this my love -Vade! quia terra sum filia, filia tua. Imperat tibi filiam Tellus exire" a Soft voice said in my head, always listen to the voices of your head that's my motto. so I repeated the phrase not exactly knowing what I'm saying. "What the?" I hear Sam whisper behind me."I turned around to face the monster again and it's bowing at me! "Im... I'm... I'm really sorry my lady , i.. i ..i didn't know. i'll leave right away" the Drakon stuttered (again in his weird German accent) and it just vanished out of thin air! (Like what happened, did I just cast some sort of spell? Well that's not possible!) Just then, a gigantic ship with a dragon for a head hovering outside the window! NO WAY! Out of the ship came Percy Jackson, THE Percy Jackson! (Well he looked like how Uncle Rick described him...) I watched *fangirling in my head* as he made his way to Bec. "You okay?" he asks her, I know he's a seaweed brain but seriously 'WE JUST GOT ATTACKED BY A STUPID DRAKON AND HE ASKS IF SHE'S OKAY' I wanted to scream. "Hot Guy falling for Bec alert" Sam whispered in my ear. I shook my head. "I didn't need reminding of that Sam, I really didn't, and anyway he's hopeless in winning Bec's heart" I said firmly (but not too harsh, im a sweet heart - btw if Percy is real isn't Annabeth! O.o). He lifted Bec bridal style and motioned the rest us to follow him. "Morning beautiful ladies, may I get you something. Say a hug from TEAM LEO?" the guy so called Leo said as we entered this ginormous ship. I heard destiny giggle (I have sharp ears, sue me would you). Well Leo looks like you just got a new member for 'Team Leo'. The ship was beautiful, so was the girl in front of me "hi I'm Piper Mclean, Daughter of Aphrodite" she says. (She kinda looks like Destiny, I don't know why, but I have a feeling they are siste-...No way that's just total craziness!) The all introduce themselves and aha I was right, the guy was Percy. Jason, with his cute scar on his lips and the gorgeous Piper standing next to him. Leo covered in oil and grease, his curly brown hair and his famous, mischievous smirk. Hazel and Frank standing beside Leo, and then there's Annabeth (I never liked her -Sophia), her grey eyes scanning the four of us, I wouldn't want to get in a fight with her! They all actually are real, THE 7 HEROES ARE REAL! (Even if I already know em' all because of the books!) I guess I need be sent to the mental hospital (I agree a 100% - Bec) (you're dead! R.I.P -Bistirna) "so... how long will it take for you to cure Bec" i asked Hazel - she's the one i like best - "well Percy's giving her ambrosia (Annabeth growled from the corner) so if she wasn't hurt so bad it would take about a few minutes" Hazel says. I wasn't so sure Annabeth and Bec are going to get along very well. "Lets get lunch" Leo shouts. "First can you explain why i have this weird blue thing over my head, and why does my arm burn?" Bistirna asks... * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * So hope you enjoyed it and if you did please rate or coomment and if you have any suggestion please comment and well the next part will be posted later :) love you, no i dont, yes i do - Bec (stop being so bipolar Bec!)-says Sophia. (IKR #weirdpeepsoverhere!) - Sam. 


End file.
